Episode 130 (2011)
Magic × To × Destroy (マホウ×デ×ゼツボウ, Mahō × De × Zetsubou) is the 130th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on May 21st, 2014. Overview Shaiapouf continues his plan to remove anything that could trigger Meruem's memory of Komugi as the King arrives at the palace. Killua continues to hold onto Komugi, and meets with Palm. Gon and Neferpitou arrive where Kite is, however, Gon must now face the truth. Synopsis King Meruem is fast approaching the palace with Menthuthuyoupi and the main body of Shaiapouf. The King flies over the masses of humans that were collected for the purpose of creating soldiers and food. Hidden among the masses are Knuckle and Meleoron who are unnoticed by the King and his two guards. Palm rushes to alert the infiltration group that the King has come back, as she is using her powers to watch his arrival. Ikalgo peeks out from the entrance to the underground, and catches sight of the King's return. Knuckle and Meleoron are keeping just enough distance to prevent A.P.R.'s timer from triggering. Shaiapouf, in an attempt to stall and to remind Meruem of memories that he thinks are important, explains the purpose of the trees covered in cocoons with humans inside. Shaiapouf urges his clones to hurry in their removal of the Gungi board and pieces so that the King will not be reminded of Komugi. Ikalgo tries to look for a body to take control of with his Living Dead Dolls (ability to take control of corpses), but finds that he can not use the two corpses lying around him because they are too torn up. Palm finds Killua, who is still holding onto Komugi, and warns him of the King's return. She advises him on where to go. Palm reveals that Gon and Neferpitou are arriving at the Peijin hiding place. Killua asks Palm about how her power works, and she explains in detail. Wink Blue uses her crystal ball, which is now attached to her forehead. She is able to watch over people that she has seen with her right eye through her left eye. She is now able to simultaneously view the current positions of the people seen with her right eye. Palm reveals that her power is limited to three people at a time, and may only see others if they are around the current three people that have been seen with her right eye. Seeing someone with her right eye will mean that she will be unable to see the oldest of her targets, and in this case, it is Shaiapouf. Killua responds by saying that he does not think that watching Shaiapouf will be necessary any longer, but Palm remains wary. She explains that with her ability to watch Shaiapouf, she will be able to determine the main body from the rest. However, throughout the explanation, Shaiapouf was listening from the grasses, and intends to use her power against her. Welfin is shown, still lying in the control room of the underground area. He breathes heavily due to his wounds incurred by Ikalgo, but it found by Shaiapouf. Gon and Neferpitou arrive at the Peijin hiding place, and Gon remains in control of the situation. Neferpitou continues forward according to the commands of Gon. However, Neferpitou receives a phone call as she walks towards the room in which Kite remains. Unbeknownst to Gon, Neferpitou picks up the call. Welfin is on the phone and he tells Neferpitou that he and Bloster have retaken Komugi. Neferpitou remains expressionless as he hears the news. Komugi's voice is heard on the phone, saying that she is okay. Welfin gets back on the phone and informs Neferpitou that they are taking refuge underneath the palace due to the continued presence of intruders. With that, the call ends. Neferpitou's expression changes as it realizes that Gon no longer has any leverage over it, now that Komugi is back in its possession. It is shown that Welfin did not actually have Komugi with him, but rather, Shaiapouf had used his power of changing himself on the cellular level to sound like Komugi. It served to trick Neferpitou into thinking that he no longer had to act with restraint. Gon and Neferpitou open the door, and Kite is shown, kneeling at the center of the room. Gon commands Neferpitou to fulfill its end of the promise, but it responds by asking his name. Neferpitou tells Gon that Kite is beyond saving because he is dead. Gon is put into a state of shock and watches Kite's dead body fall to the floor. Neferpitou remembers that Gon was there when he fought with Kite, and begins to explain the extent of its ability to heal. It says that it is able to keep the body from decomposing, but is incapable of bringing back the dead. Once the soul has departed, Doctor Blythe may only prevent the body from decomposing and Neferpitou may only control the body. Neferpitou apologizes as Gon falls his knees in tears. Killua thanks Palm, confusing Palm who has not had a particularly good relationship with Killua. Killua continues on to call Palm a friend, and explains that he does not say thanks to his friends. Palm is surprised yet pleased by the change in relationship. Palm checks on Gon, but she is shocked by what she sees. Gon is seen again, crying as he remembers all of his times with Kite. He is struck by grief, anger, confusion, and guilt. Gon begins to say to himself that if only he had not tagged along with Kite, Kite would not have died. The previous fights with the other Chimera Ants flash through his mind as tears stream down his face. Conflicting emotions of guilt, anger, and denial cause Gon to remain in a state of shock. Neferpitou calls upon Doctor Blythe, raising Gon's hopes as he thinks that maybe Neferpitou was lying when he said that Kite was beyond saving. However, Neferpitou proceeds to heal its own arm that was previously injured. Palm and Killua are in a state of confusion as Palm reveals what he is seeing while Shaiapouf watches in delight from the grasses. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc